Discard
In UFS, the word discard means to place a card into the discard pile. When talking of a play style, it refers to deck types that discard their opponent's hand in order to prevent them from blocking. Discard as a cost or effect When an ability, whether it's a form, response or enhancement requires you to discard a card from hand, a momentum or a card from your card pool, etc., be sure to read carefully where the discarding occurs. Why is this necessary? Some cards respond when you're discarding cards due to a card "effect", but if you discarded to pay the cost for an ability, these would not respond. . Her response ability can only be played if she discards cards due to a card effect (not a cost)]] The cost comes after the bold faced abbreviation of the type of ability, but before the colon. This is an example of discarding for a cost. F''' Discard 1 momentum: This attack gets +2 damage. This ability's discard is part of its cost (it's before the colon). If it is, you must discard a card you own from the zone specified. The following is an example of discarding from a card effect. '''F Commit: Your opponent discards 1 card. Here, your only cost is committing, and the effect makes your opponent discard cards. If any of these abilities make anyone discard cards from any zone, but the player does not have cards in that zone, the effect is carried out as much as possible. This is a common example. F Commit: You and your opponent each discard 1 card. If either player has no cards in hand, that player doesn't have to discard the card later; the effect just skips that player. If an ability's cost of effect says to discard a card, but does not specify where to discard it from, it is always assumed to be from the player's hand by default. Discarding as a play style While not many play discard now, before the release of Extreme Rivals and Blades of Fury many people used discard to empty their opponent's hand, simply because you cannot block without cards in hand (Tycho and Enigmatic Maneuvers are notable exceptions, and rare Kilik could reduce damage to negligible levels). Here's a list of commonly used cards used in the discard play style. There are many more. *Shadow Banishment *Hidden Base (the attack side of this split card) *Spin Knuckle *Ancient Insight *Baker's Daughter *Charisma *Calm Mind *Belitsheri's Spear *Awakening *Body Press *Zasalamel *A Dark End *Calculating *Cammy *Cody *Yoshimitsu and his asset of the same name If you play against discard Do not fret. In Soul Arena, the card Leave at Dawn was the first purely anti-discard card ever released. Since then, Extreme Rivals and Blades of Fury have brought anti-discard support that keeps your hand safe and sound, or punishes your opponent for making you discard. Some cards that also let you fetch blocks help when you have no hand to defend yourself. *Defender of the Empire *Tendon Strength *Heart of Gold *Pure of Heart *Chinese Sword Style *Child Prodigy *Dodge Step *Super Freak Lunge *Circuitous Prancing *Flashy Display *Pirate from Ryukyu *Shissen Karihadi *Positional Exploitation Discard vs. Random discard vs. Selective discard The order of preference from lowest to highest is: discard, random discard (the card or cards discarded are randomly selected), selective discard (cards that allow you to look at and choose which card to discard). Here's a sample of which cards belong to which group. Discard *Ancient Insight *Charisma *Forward Spin Flip Random discard *Baker's Daughter *Shield Bash *Sophitia Selective discard *Shadow Banishment *Moon Sault Slayer *Specialist Knowledge *Necro *A Dark End